This invention is directed toward a method and apparatus for installing a bathtub assembly and more specifically to an easier and simplified method and apparatus for installing the same.
Bathtub assemblies are well-known in the art. Generally, such an assembly includes an overflow assembly, a drain assembly and a T-section that threadably secures the two together. Threadably securing the T-section into both the overflow assembly and the drain assembly not only can be awkward and time consuming, but can also require more than one person to hold the assemblies in place. Therefore, there is a need for a better device and method for installing a bathtub assembly.
Accordingly, a primary objective of this invention is to provide a bathtub device that can be installed quickly with a minimum of manpower.
A further object is to provide a simple method for installing a bathtub assembly.
These and other objectives will become apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following disclosure.
This invention involves a method and apparatus for installing a bathtub assembly in a conventional bathtub having end walls, side walls, and a bottom with an overflow port in one of the end walls and a drain port in the bottom of the tub. The assembly includes an overflow assembly that extends through and is secured to the overflow port. The overflow assembly has a first end that extends through the overflow port, an elbow portion, and a second end to which is an overflow hub is slidably connected. The assembly further includes a drain assembly with a first end secured to the bottom of the tub, an elbow portion, and a second end with a drain hub slidably connected to the second end. A T-section having a vertical member with a first end, a second end, and a horizontal member is adhesively secured to the overflow assembly and the drain assembly.